1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rescue device and, in particular, one which uses a balloon to identify the location of a lost or injured person, or anyone who needs assistance.
2. Background Discussion
Frequently campers, boaters, hikers, mountain climbers and other people who are in wilderness areas or at sea are lost or injured, or otherwise need assistance. It would be very useful, indeed vital, for these individuals to have a device that would identify their location so that they could be rescued. Ideally, the device would be compact, lightweight, and easy to carry and use. It may, however, be relatively large for certain applications. It is the objective of this invention to provide such a device.